Tight time synchronization is used for a conventional Time Division Duplex (TDD) network deployment, and the same TDD Uplink-Downlink (TDD UL-DL) configuration is used in different cells of a TDD network to mitigate inter-cell interference. In a certain version of the 3GPP LTE System, UL and DL subframe allocation within a radio frame can be reconfigured within a TDD network using system information broadcast signaling. While the UL-DL subframe allocation is expected to be semi-static after configured, that is, varied only occasionally, the UL-DL subframe allocation configuration, whether fixed or semi-statically configured, may not be optimum for an instantaneous traffic situation, thereby resulting in an inefficient utilization of resources, particularly for cells having a small number of users.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements depicted in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. The scaling of the figures does not represent precise dimensions and/or dimensional ratios of the various elements depicted herein. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.